The First Strike
Please rate this story on its talk page. Doof tries to get Phineas, Ferb, and Perry out of the way so he can be a superstar himself. Plot Doof was walking out of a store. It was about eleven in the morning. (Doof): *sigh!* Once my robot plan was foiled, I lot all my evil motivation. Perry hasn't even shown up. As he said that, Perry zoomed by on his hover-car thing. He didn't notice that it was bigger enough to hold Phineas and Ferb. In fact, he didn't even notice the boys in it! (Doof): Perry the Platypus? He then noticed a cheering crowd running through the street in his direction. (Doof): Fans! Coming to me! He ran into the middle of the street with arms out, about to embrace the crowd. (Doof): Come to me, my fans! But the crowd trampled him comically, leaving him flattened on the macadam. (Doof): What seems to be the problem? (Calling out) Norm! In a few seconds, the chest, head, and one arm, all dented, dragged itself to Doof. (Norm, sparking up): Yes... (spark) ...sir? (spark) Norm then completely shut down. (Doof): I forgot. I never rebuilt Norm. Time to do this the old fashioned way: go back home and do it later! Later, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were in their backyard. A super-strong steel fence replaced the wooden one, and the mob crowd was behind it, frantic for even a glimpse of the boys (Ferb): Livin' like Ben Tennyson. (Phineas): I don't think this steel will hold, Perry. (Notices someone climbing over the fence) Hey! Perry zapped a tractor beam at the man, and hung him over the crowd by nothing, then dropped him. (Perry): Growly noise thingy. Perry dug a small, half-dollar-sized hole in the ground, then stuck a small hologram projector in it. He turned it on, and a hologram popped up that showed the boys about halfway through building a large machine. Meanwhile, Doof was pushing his way through the crowd. He got to the wall and managed to clear a bit of space around him. (Doof, taking a laser out of his pocket): Now to eliminate them with my Laser-Inator, my most unoriginal -Inator ever! He turned on the laser, but then... (Random Guy): Look, the boys are building something! The crowd screamed and ran up against the wall, trampling Doof, and knocking the wall over. They surrounded the hologram, but then a big, tall tower piece of the machine fell over! People beneath it, not knowing that it was a hologram, ran in terror, making everyone else also run. Doof was flattened. The hologram then went off as Doof got up. (Doof): Ugh. Back to the drawing board. Next comes a brief montage, showing more comical attempts made by Doof to get rid of the boys, all being foiled. Next, Doof is in his lair, dirty, and with bandages all over. (Doof): What next...? The camera zoomed in to get a close-up of Doof's face. (Doof): *gasp!* That's it! I know what I'm gonna use today! The camera zooms back out to show Doof holding up a slightly-bigger-than-the-Laser-Inator ray gun. (Doof): The Superstar-Inator! Scene cuts to Doof driving a car with a cup of coffee in one hand. Vanessa was a passenger. (Vanessa): So, what exactly will this Star-Ifier thing do? (Doof): That's Super''star-''Inator! It will steal the superstar status from those boys and give it to me! (Vanessa): And why am I here exactly? (Doof): I have entrusted you with a very special honor: opening the cupholder. She pulled out the cupholder to the right of the steering wheel. Doof set his cup in it. (Vanessa): Ugh. They drove to the boys' yard, and Doof jumped over the fence. (Doof): Say goodbye to your fans! This ray will erase all of your fans' knowlede of you in the entire TRI-STATE AREA and replace it with mine! He zapped the boys. Instantly, an energy wave went out from them and around the world. It put Doof next to the boys everywhere. Then the wave reversed and came back in, this time erasing the boys from everywhere. It went into the boys, and then a ray went from them back to the Superstar-Inator. (Doof): Yes! I did it! Scene cuts to a close-up of a newspaper in Doof's hand. The front page, with a headline "P&F ARE YESTERDAYS NEWS: DOOF ROCKS!", was showing. Then the camera zoomed out to show Doof and everything else exactly the way it was, as if the newspaper just appeared in Doof's hand. (Doof): Wow, that was quick. To be completed... ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: You Are BUSTED. Succeeded by: Unknown.''﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Phineas and Ferb 2 Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue